


A Much Needed Conversation

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and prepare for whats to come, time and kishin have a chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Time pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, something he had done a lot in recent days. When Ravio and Curse had showed up the previous morning he knew their brief bit of peace was vanishing. He finally had to deal with the things he’d been putting off since they had defeated Veran, not that he’d been much help in that fight.





	A Much Needed Conversation

Time pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, something he had done a lot in recent days. When Ravio and Curse had showed up the previous morning he knew their brief bit of peace was vanishing. He finally had to deal with the things he’d been putting off since they had defeated Veran, not that he’d been much help in that fight.

He hadn’t been conscious for what happened at the end but the others had filled in the gaps. How they talked Eternal into giving it up, into letting him go. He was thankful to his friends for helping free him but it didn't stop the feeling of weakness that crawled in, reminding him he wasn’t strong enough to defeat Eternal, or even strong enough to destroy them both to save everyone else. He had been stuck in the background, a second player in his own life. 

In the end though he didn’t need to. There was nothing he could have done, the mirror he had was a fake. And the way the other described eternals death was sobering, the dark didn’t try to fight, he was too proud to beg. He faced his death with a surprising about of dignity, like a human. He’d been the alpha, the leader of the darks from their perspective, and Callous had manipulated and killed him without difficulty. 

“We need to talk.” Time said aloud to the empty air, he was sitting in the garden that surrounded the new castle, with Curse off recruiting their allies and the others training and preparing for the upcoming fight he’d snagged some alone time to handle something he’d been avoiding. 

“I was waiting for you to call.” A spectral form appeared in front of him. A face bearing his own likeness, with long hair and full facial markings. 

“I know you were. We should talk. About everything.” The spectral form walked over and sat down on the bench next to him, or hovered on top of it really. Sighing once again he began. “Thank you. When Eternal would have used my body to kill them, stop them from fighting Veran, you stopped him. But you didn’t keep control, why? Every other time I’ve allowed you control or worn the mask I’ve had to fight you to come back, but not this time.”

The deity looked serenely at the garden around them. “At some point I realized, I’ve been fighting you, using my narrow windows to do what I love most, to destroy. I never wanted them to end. But I noticed something, after we fought majora again. For more than a decade you’ve pushed my mask away, resisted its power at all costs. But you took it on again to save your friend without question.

“It showed me something, something about you and the others. When you were forcibly merged with that dark it cut my connection to you, I’ve been observing the world, watching your travels through that connection. It benefited me to help keep the dark at bay, he wouldn’t wear my mask again.”

“It was only about the power then?” Time asked, the long winded explanation wasn’t much the Kishin’s style, though the communication he was used to involved screaming rage most of the time.

“At first yes. But I’ve been observing your life for years now and I’ve watched how you interact with your friends and when you put on my mask to face majora I felt it. And when you needed help, when you were almost swallowed up by Eternal you don't realize it but you called out for help. And I decided maybe it was time to give this whole friendship thing a try.” Kishin finished his story and looked off.

“So you saved me because you wanted a friend?” Time asked somewhat skeptically, they’d had non violent interactions before but this was the first time he’d seen the deity so honest.

“That among other reasons. You may not understand this but I’ve never formed a bond like this with any other host before. I can see the world through you, no longer confined completely to a lifeless piece of wood. In a way I suppose I’m indebted to you for that. So I’m grateful.”

Time and Kishin sat in silence for a few minutes as he processed it was odd, he’d always thought of Kishin as a loose canon, a last resort, since he had no promise he’d be able to take the mask off. But even through all of that they’d formed a bond. 

“I’m grateful too. We’ve been through a lot together. But provided you don’t try to take control of my body away again I’m willing to put that behind us.” Time finally said looking at the other. “There's a battle coming soon and I’m going to need to call upon your power again.”

Kishin nodded. “When you do I’ll be there to aid, but for now I’m happy to observe and live again.”

The spectral form glinted in the sunlight as it faded away into nothing, though it had been nothing from the beginning. Time knew the entire exchange had taken place inside his head, but that didn’t make it any less real.

For once in their time together, since he had been a child, Time felt truly at peace about their relationship. And as his mind turned back to more troubling topics he kept that pearl of hope at the front of his thoughts. 


End file.
